


Feather

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Those Angelic objects Ligur selfishly ruined to be damned with him forever-Those Angelic objects he, HASTUR, was given proof over as they were mutilated before his eyes that HE, the mistake, was more important than HER and Heaven put togetherThose once Angelic objects he'd never get to preen again-Nor see their owner again, why?Because of...Him-Hastur!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Feather

**Author's Note:**

> (Short recap of my Headcannon for Ligur-he Follows Hastur to Hell willingly and to prove he's there for HIM, he self mutilated his Angelic given wings, never able to return to Heaven)

The trail was over, Crowley was free to go, Armageddon did not happen, everyone who had died was back, everyone, save for Ligur-

Hastur gently twirled the feather between his fingers, the last thing he had of Ligur now that he was gone.

Preening in private, tender moments together alone.

His wings were nothing before nothing anymore.

But what little he had had was still amazing and something to be proud of!

Mutilation by he himself to prove to HIM, Hastur, that HE Ligur had Followed and joined him in Hell to be with him forever and more!

The Angelic objects given by God Herself to all Her Angel's, even a defect like Hastur, destroyed to show both God and Hastur he meant what he chose!

He sniffed the feather then ran it along his thin bony cheek, careful to avoid the tear streaks as he moved it across his skin.

No longer would he feel these feathers as he, together with Ligur, alone, in private, sweetly groomed his feathers will teeth and fingers both, kissed his back, cleaned the broken bones and ever showing sinew of his wings with his tongue.

No longer would he smell his partner both skin and feathers, two different scents, both just as amazing and enticing!

The small bundle of feathers he'd kept after preening Ligur all he had, dare he gather his clothes from the traitors flat-And see where his beloved had fallen before his eyes!

All he had waited feathers that would one day, maybe not today, nor tomorrow, but someday cease to smell like Ligur, loose their sheen as the Demonic blood had long since stopped coursing through them, and all he'd be left with was just Feathers and memories he'd hold tightly to during the long nights and days, months and years it took to Fade.

But into then?

He had Ligurs feathers!

They smelled like him~

He ran them tenderly upon his fingertips like he was grooming his partner once more! He could even hear his rumbling purr of content as he hit juuuust the right spot that made him melt below his Pets fingers and claws~

He smiled painfully and pet the pile before curling up around them and pulling forth the next few memories of what happened when preening these beautiful feathers~

The sounds of it Ligurs purrs turning Hastur soft, rolling the larger built other over, smiling lovingly above him and he upwards to himself~

Then their lips would meet and Ligurs arms would hold his Pet's body close, calling forth his wings next with loving little scratches, the largest of many wings seen, the color of the desert with dark spots like dunes.

His wings would be preened next but first, Ligur would give him licks and kisses, purrs and nuzzles~

Outside his memories, Hastur lay quaking as his sobs rocked his thin body, his wings unfurled, laying uncared for upon the stone he lay upon, the feathers now soaking as he buried his face within them trying to recreate the memory he lived within. Bring back the smell, the feel, the warmth!

All he had had been were once feathers-Now, they lay soaking up his tears, and since there was no wings to hold them proper, they were now more so just messy little quivers.

Just like his future had become as Armageddon did not happen and Crowley killed one of his own!

Now even the feathers he had had were barely what they had been before he began to son.

These Angelic objects-

All he had of Ligur-

Now ruined-

Like he had been since Creation!


End file.
